darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Zizclone
Zizclone (Japanese: ジズクローン Zizclone) is a dual-typed Flying/Dragon Legendary Powermon. It is the third and last of the Dominion Triad Powermon in the Powerdex. Alongside Leviathide and Trehemorth, he is the demon counterpart to the Legendary Pokemon Raquaza in the games. It is also the second of the Triad Powermon to be shown in the anime. Biology Physiology Gender Differences Only one Zizclone exists, and it is male. Special abilities Like Leviathide and Trehemorth before him, Zizclone is so powerful that he was sealed away eons ago and placed into a deep slumber. He can control the sky and weather, fly at supersonic speeds, and command all Flying, Dragon, or Electric type Pokemon, even Rayquaza. At the pinnacle of his power, he can turn the sky into one giant storm, destroying all of humanity. Due to its immense power, it was controlled via the ability to choose one person to channel its spirit through. Zizclone's ability, Hurricane Dance, causes various weather conditions according to the status ailment he is in. Habitat According to Darksilvania, his physical form is chained on Frioul Island in an eternal slumber. It is said that once the Avatar cycles end, he will awaken to destroy the sky. Diet In Iron & Copper Avatar Form The current avatar for Zizclone, as revealed in ''Tomb of the Ten Tickles'', is Andrew Tempest. This was revealed to Ash and later to the others when Andy manifested his power for the first time in the anime during this episode. Zizclone also has a telepathic and spiritual link to Andy that allows him to manifest in a spiritual form to him whenever he needs to let Andy know about something important; this has been used in this and another episode since. Powerdex Entries Iron: Copper: Bronze: Game Data Base stats !165 - 212 !320 - 414 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !139 - 222 !274 - 438 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !85 - 156 !166 - 306 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !139 - 222 !274 - 438 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !85 - 156 !166 - 306 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !90 - 161 !175 - 317 |- style="background: rgb(162, 125, 250) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(162, 125, 250) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 36, 161); background: rgb(162, 125, 250) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 36, 161); background: rgb(162, 125, 250) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 36, 161); background: rgb(162, 125, 250) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 36, 161); background: rgb(162, 125, 250) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 36, 161); background: rgb(162, 125, 250) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia Origin Zizclone is based on Ziz, the largest of the birds in Jewish mythology. It was regarded as a protector of the sky and all the birds of the world. Its counterparts are Leviathan, represented by Leviathide, and Behemoth, represented by Trehemorth. 'Name origin' Its name is a portmanteau of "Ziz" and "cyclone," or a powerful windstorm. Category:Dragon Types Category:Reptilian Powermon Category:Mountain Powermon